Haunted
Haunted is a mission in Medal of Honor: Vanguard. This is the second mission of Operation Market Garden. Character *Frank Keegan (Playable) *Jon McCollum *Tom Chalmers Overview The mission starts exactly where A Shallow Grave ends. At the end of the road the Keegan is required to assault a house guarded by German soldiers, the house has an MG42 guarding it. After taking the house, German reinforcements arrive via halftrack and attempt to retake the house. At this point the player is required to defend the house against several waves of enemy soldiers, an MG42 is available for use, however some enemies will try to flank, so it is advised to be cautious while using it. After the house is successfully defended, Keegan and the squad move through the house, clearing out German stragglers. When they reach the loft a bunker with an AA gun becomes visible, the player is then tasked with assaulting the bunker and disabling the AA gun. There is an MG42 guarding the front of the bunker, however the operator can easily be sniped with the M1 Garand, after getting past the front, Keegan is required to breach into the bunker. There are 2 doors that need breaching, both have an MG42 directly behind them, afterwards there is a room with several German soldiers and the MG42 that initially fired upon Keegan's squad when the bunker first became visible, this room can simply be ran past, however it is recommended to clear the room out as it contains an upgrade for the M1928A1 Thompson. The room can easily be cleared with a grenade, once the room is clear get the 50 round magazine upgrade then go down the corridor and up the stairs and clear the roof. The roof has 3 enemies, the first two can easily be killed with a grenade, the third is hiding next to the AA gun. After clearing the roof and destroying the AA gun with a charge, a C-47 crashes into the Grave Bridge after a second AA gun shoots it down. A squadmate gets on the MG42 and starts firing at German soldiers on the bridge. Keegan then is required to advance across the Grave Bridge to a second AA gun and destroy it. The bridge contains several enemies with MP40s and one MG42 at the end. At the end of the bridge there is a second bunker and AA gun, thankfully this bunker has been partially destroyed and is not as heavily guarded as the first, kill the Germans guarding it, then place a charge on the AA gun. After the AA gun is destroyed Lieutenant McCollum gives a speech, commanding Keegan and his squad to capture Grave and the mission ends. Upgraded Weapon Location A 50 round drum magazine upgrade for the Thompson is located in the large room at the front of the first bunker, the same room that faces the player initially when they first see it from the house. Weapons *M1 Garand (starting weapon) *M1928A1 Thompson (starting weapon, upgrade available) *Mark II fragmentation grenade *MP40 *MG42 (emplacement) Trivia *This is the last mission in Medal of Honor: Vanguard to feature a Thompson. *It is possible to clip through the allied soldier who mans the MG42, showing the inside texture of his face. *The Bridge that appears at the end of the mission is the Waalbrug Bridge, one of the bridges involved in the Battle of Nijmegan. **The Waalbrug also appears in Medal of Honor: Frontline and Medal of Honor: Airborne. *The mission's contents are similar to the actions of John S. Thompson during the capture of the then unnamed Grave Bridge (named 'John S. Thompsonbrug' after him in 2004), as both involved destroying two AA Guns, one on each side of the bridge, although the Bridge in 'Haunted' is the Waalbrug, rather than the Grave Bridge. Category:Medal of Honor: Vanguard Category:Medal of Honor: Vanguard Singleplayer Missions